


【锤基/海森】魔女集会·夜猫子

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基/海森】魔女集会 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 魔女集会AU狼人锤x魅魔基，吸血鬼海x人类巫师森简介：一个Tom不想睡觉，一个Loki不想睡觉，一个Chris逼他们睡觉，一个Thor睡得跟猪一样。注意事项：*原梗来自Ampil，请疯狂打call！把电话打爆那种！*可能ooc，不喜勿看





	【锤基/海森】魔女集会·夜猫子

皎洁的夜光透过半开的窗户洒落在法师的脸上，仿佛给他披了件白色的面纱。清风微微拂过法师的脸颊，把柔和的月光吹起、掀开了他手上的书籍。光影宛如蝴蝶一般在他眉间欲飞，每次眨眼都会将光芒像水一般的挤出，每当翻页都会把月色像星星碎片一样搅碎，却把夜晚烘托出一片平静与祥和。

 

“Tom~”

 

正专心致志地复读着莎士比亚著作的Tom根本没留意悄悄接近他的黑影，让Loki有机可乘，一下子从他的背后钻出，往他敏感的耳朵旁吹了口热气，然后用气音叫着大法师的名字。

 

“喔噢！”Tom的身体抖了一下，迅速回头后便看见小儿子正一脸坏笑的看着他。但他也见惯不怪，只是压低声音并用稍稍带点责备的语调说道：“Loki！都十二点半了怎么还不睡？”

 

毕竟这群夜间生物还要在人类之间生活，假如不养成一个人类的生理钟，对于他们来说会很难办，而且容易被人类们怀疑，所以在他们小时候Tom就会哄他们好好的在夜晚睡觉，千万不能熬夜。

 

但最近就算Tom拿出杀手锏哄他们，他们也不买账了。

 

因为第一，他们不是小孩子了。

 

第二，因为Tom自己也不是一个好榜样！

 

“我睡不着。”Loki挤进了Tom的单人沙发，“又在看莎士比亚？”

 

“嗯，我很喜欢这个情节所以我想复习一遍。”

 

“我也要看。”

 

“乖孩子就应该早点睡觉。”

 

“那Tom也不是乖孩子喽？”

 

“Loki......”

 

“不嘛......我要和Tom一起看......”Loki直接挽着Tom的手臂撒起了娇。

 

唉，Tom一直都对这群熊孩子没办法，特别是Loki，不知道是不是我们惯的，或者该说真不愧是魅魔吗？撒起娇来一套一套的。

 

“好吧好吧，但明天不许这样了啊。”Tom笑着用手指刮了一下Loki的鼻子，然后挪了挪位置，让他们两个坐得更舒服一点。而Loki也往Tom的肩膀方向蹭了蹭，方便跟他一起分享这本书。

 

“Tom明天也不许熬夜了，人类的身体可是很脆弱的。”说完Loki拿过书籍的一边，用大拇指跟食指卡着的角落，把书拎了起来。

 

“好好好。”而Tom也同样用这种的方式拎起书本，两人开始慢慢阅读。

 

由于他们是书虫子，所以阅读速度都比一般人的要快，但要读完这么厚厚的一本文学古典合集，需要花的时间还是不少的。

 

“Tom？Loki？”听见声音的两个夜猫子抬起头，看见Chris揉着眼就过来了。

 

“你们怎么还不睡？”边说吸血鬼边向他们走去，他摊开手，示意两人把书交给他，没收！

 

“Chris等等！我们很快就看完了！真的只剩一点点！”这句不是爱撒娇的Loki说的。

 

“不行！这个时候你该睡了！还有Loki，你干嘛不阻止他！”Chris不管Tom的反抗，直接从他身后把书抢走。

 

“你知道的，除了你，谁也阻止不了Tom看莎士比亚。”Loki摊手，表示：怪我咯？

 

“Chris拜托啦......真的就差一点就看完了......”这次轮到Tom撒娇了，都不知道是谁惯的！

 

“不行就是不行！”Chris把书举高，Tom便踮着脚去够，但由于吸血鬼还坏心眼儿的将手往后伸，Tom便直接贴在了他身上。

 

“还给我嘛Chris......”旁边的Loki还在偷笑，但Tom没在意，只是专心的去夺回他的“圣书”。

 

Tom正穿着Loki送他的、有点透明的、多次让Chris和Thor觉得是提高性致用的睡衣。而这件半透明的睡衣把Tom的白皙的脖子跟精致的锁骨暴露无遗，让吸血鬼情不自禁的张开嘴，用嘴唇叼住了那如天鹅般优美的颈子。

 

“呜......！”弱点被獠牙碰到的时候吓得Tom一动不敢动，就这样维持这个踮脚、伸手的姿势。

 

当然，Chris是不会咬下去的。他很快就收回獠牙，威胁性质的用舌头舔了一下那里，“还敢熬夜看书吗，嗯？”

 

“不敢了......”Tom乖乖收手，光速退到Loki身后，耳尖有点红红的。

 

Tom和Loki两人乖乖地看着Chris把书放回架子上，但他们在Chris说“走吧，回卧室。”的时候谁也不想迈开脚步。

 

而Chris——Tom的大儿子当然明白他Daddy和他Brother的想法。

 

他叹了一口气，然后左手抱一个Tom，右手扛一个Loki的回房间去了。

 

“Chris！放、放我下来！我自己会走......”被识破想法的Tom想挣扎，但又怕自己这样会导致他两个儿子一起摔倒，所以只是扯了扯大儿子的衣服表示抗议。

 

“Chris你干嘛把我扛起来？！”而Loki则张牙舞爪的像只小黑猫。

 

“你休想用魔法装作睡觉然后去看莎士比亚。”Chris捏了捏Tom的屁股，嗯，好软。

 

走到床前，吸血鬼想把Loki丢在床上，结果因为Loki的胡乱挣动，错手直接把他摔上了还在呼呼大睡的Thor身上。

 

“还有你，不抓住你你待会肯定又要滚去炼药房了，别以为我跟Thor一样蠢。”

 

“嗷！”被砸到不愧是这样哪个傻子都会醒了，“Loki？”

 

“Brother.”Loki不打算解释，趴在Thor身上暖暖的也不想滚下来了。他往Thor身上挪了挪，让自己完全盖在Thor身上，伸手玩着狼人的耳朵。

 

Thor看着Loki的近颜非常的开心，尾巴在被子下一甩一甩的，手也紧紧抱着他的弟弟，就差伸舌头去舔了。

 

而旁边，差别待遇的Chris小心翼翼地把Tom放在床上，然后自己也躺在他的旁边，伸手帮Tom盖好被子。

 

“Chris，有时候我觉得你才是我们的爸爸。”趴在二哥身上的Loki偷偷嘲笑Chris大哥。

 

“......”Chris觉着心情复杂，而Tom就有点难过的抿着嘴，心想：我是不是被小儿子嫌弃了......

 

“Just kidding. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight！”

 

“Goodnight, Tom.”

 

“Goodnight, everyone.”

 

祝大家一夜好梦。

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
